spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Donuts and Jailtime
Donuts and Jailtime is the second episode of 'The Many Experiences of Patrick Star'. The previous episode was Stupidity Rising, and the next will be Don't Screw With a King. Episode Patrick pushed up the hinges of his brown, oversized rock and walked out. Squidward’s bike was gone, and SpongeBob’s house was silent, so he knew they’d left for work. Not once did he consider the idea of going there to get a Krabby Patty, he was set on going to the Bargain Mart. He knew where to go, he just walked on the streets of Bikini Bottom with an intense, focused expression on his face. A little boy nudged his father’s hand and pointed. The father pushed the hand down. “It’s rude to stare.” But when he saw Patrick, it was hard to suppress a giggle. Patrick didn’t notice, and kept marching, oblivious to their taunts. Eventually he reached the door of the Bargain Mart, pushed it open so hard the glass doors fell over. The cashier on duty ran over to the starfish and said “Stop!” Pff. Like that would work. Patrick hunted down the sweets aisle and shoved donuts down his throat, and then when he ran out, ate dozens of cakes and candy. The cashier called 911 on his cell phone, and when the police arrived, they had to use four men to get Patrick to the squad car. Patrick didn’t mind, the lion had stopped roaring. But the next thing he knew, he was at the station. Before he was placed into a cell and given his sentence by a local judge who came by to evaluate new criminal’s misdoings, he was handed a phone. “You can make one call, that’s it.” That statement came from Officer Nancy. Patrick hesitated, searching into the inner depths of his mind, which wasn’t very deep. Then he remembered the number he needed. “580-2777-238”, he mumbled while pressing the dials. Nancy raised an eyebrow. “Say, isn’t that the Krusty Krab?” Squidward picked up the phone. “Hello, this is the Krusty Krab and I’d rather be anywhere else. How can I help you?” “Squidward! It’s me, Pat! I’m in jail and I need to talk to SpongeBob!” Squidward laughed, hesitated, and then asked. “What was your crime?” “I don’t know, they haven’t told me!” Nancy snatched the phone. “He ate tons of food at the Bargain Mart and destroyed property. And by eating tons of food, we mean without paying.” Patrick grabbed the phone back. “Give the phone to SpongeBob Squiddy!” Squidward sighed and told SpongeBob there was someone on the phone for him. At least that was mildly amusing. “SpongeBob! I need you to come pick me up from jail, I don’t have any money to pay the bail! Hey, that rhymes, heehee.” SpongeBob s eyes widened. “Sorry, Patrick, I really wish I could but I can leave work! I’ll get Gary to go pick you up. Bye, pal!” And he ended the conversation with a button. This monster patty wasn’t going to make itself. He quickly called Gary at his house, explained the situation and hang up with “I love you, see you soon, bye!” Gary sighed, and set off. Slowly. Slowly.. Slowly… Crawling, inching… He went through the snail door SpongeBob had built a few days ago. He would be a few hours, but he’d be there. You know, maybe after a few dozen rest breaks. Yeah. Category:The Many Experiences of Patrick Star Category:Episodes Category:2013